User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: *My Talk Page Archive 1 Volume Summary Project Hey, Yyp. Would you mind if I stole Chapter 331 from you? Ggio's kind of one of my favorite characters, so I'd love to do that summary. (Though I promise I'm not a rabid fangirl, so if you've already started on it or really want to do it, it's no big deal.) [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 00:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Byakuya Kuchiki Forum? Hey Yyp. Is there a Byakuya forum in the Watercooler. If there is I couldn't find it. Anyway User:Amagai88(new guy) tried to post a Forum about Byakuya and Koga and it ended up as a floater. Should I create a Byakuya Kuchiki forum and move his post there? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book episode list Thanks, Yyp. Appreciate your help in making it all better! Sevendreams 17:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC)) Committee Members Well, Arrancar109 said he was cool with Gold and Tom, but wanted to look over Animeluvr. What should I do? Should I go ahead with the initiation and have all 3 of them write five summaries or should we do this one at a time starting with Gold? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Tom, contacted me about the initiation and he was wondering if the contributions he made to Episode 249 and Episode 250 would count? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. Problem solved. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Chapter 331 Haha, it's no big deal. It's just nice that it got done! Thanks Yyp. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 23:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blogs OK, I agree I overdid it this week, I was too dumbstruck and surprised by the chapter, and was being scolded at home for my random meaningless screaming. But there's no blog policy (or at least, not in the Policy list), and I'm really not too familiar with blogs, I just use this because it's a Bleach community where more people can understand my lapsus and such, so I don't quite understand why I'm not allowed to curse in my blog. I usually write in the spur of the moment (just minutes after reading each week's chapter), and use the blog to let go of all my frustrations or amazement. I know I can't go crazy and curse in the forums, and facebook doesn't quite do the trick, 'coz that would be spoiler for my friends. I thought of the blog here as a partially private and partially public space, so I never cared about my language, and I always apologize for the cursing. So I would appreciate some sort of Blog Policy, coz I didn't find it, if I'm not allowed to do as I please there (which would make the Blog thing sorta pointless, but one's gotta stick to the rules). Lia Schiffer 22:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fine, fine, I admit that I rarely check the manual of style, and I'll stop the cursing, I just want to know if I can use "***" (I don't know how they're called) instead of "inappropriate words". And I'm unsure wether "eff" is considered swearing. I'm not a native speaker, so I don't really mind too much of the meaning of "bad words", in my country it's pretty normal to curse all the time. But I do agree that a Blog policy wouldn't hurt, to prevent this kind of arguments. Lia Schiffer 23:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Tosen Hey Yyp, theres a slight problem on Tosens page. Talk:Kaname_Tōsen#Resurreccion_2(link will take u right to it). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC)